The Real Signs 2
by Dragon Gurl 88
Summary: The sequel to “The Real Signs”. 10 years after the invasion, Celestino returns to Earth on another mission. Please R&R. **COMPLETED**
1. A New Beginning

A/N: I own the plot but that's about it

CHAPTER 1: A New Beginning

Once again, I was in a ship hovering over Earth, watching the humans. This time, however, I had an idea of what I was up against. 

Also, this time, the humans couldn't see us. We were going to be especially careful of our camouflage now, because of what happened last time. 

Suddenly, the Master's voice came over the intercom, paging me. I put another warrior in charge, and went into the Separate Aircraft Hangar of the ship. 

There were several small jets in the hangar, each more technologically advanced than the next. But I went straight to the small, shiny ship in which I had descended down to Earth with the last time I was here. 

Soon, I was in the indigo Earthian sky, soaring to the Master's ship. I could see about twenty other small ships, all belonging to generals like me. The Master must have summoned all of us to go over our final plans for the invasion.

In a few short minutes, I was standing alongside the twenty other generals that had been called for this mission. We all stood in straight lines, and waited for the Master to appear from his office. In a few seconds, at the end of the hallway, the large metal door slammed and out came the young Master. 

We had gotten a new Master right after the last Earth invasion. After hearing about Orion's death, the old Master had gone down to Earth, and was never heard from again. So, his seventeen-year-old son filled his place and became our new Master. 

The Master pressed a button on his remote that he always carried and down from the ceiling came a very large writing-board with a flat image of the planet Earth on it. The different Earthian civilizations were all one of twenty of the generals' colors. I looked avidly for a crimson country and found it, in the United States, possible _the_ most coveted civilization to command during an Earthian attack, because of its wealth, intelligence, and size. 

The Master reviewed our plan of attack and then pressed another button on his remote. From his office zoomed a medium-sized wheelcart, containing many bottles, filled with whitish medicine capsules. The cart automatically stopped at the Master's feet, and he took a capsule out of a bottle. The Master held up the capsule and said, Everyone will get a daily supply of these for their Clan. It's extremely crucial that every member of your Clan take these twice an Earth day, because they prevent the Chemical from doing any damage to our bodies. 

I glanced around at the other generals, who looked as amazed and thrilled as I felt. Without their Chemical, the humans were defenseless against us. 

I took a bottle from the cart and returned to the hangar, where all our ships were. I got into the ship, and flew back down to my own ship. 

Once I got into the large, circular cockpit, which was bordered by steering devices and piloting machines, I gathered all the soldiers together and told them about their mission and the capsules. Most of them weren't on the last mission, though, so they didn't know the exact damage the Chemical could do to us. I also told them which civilizations within the United States they would be invading. Of course, I reserved the Big Five-five of the strongest and largest cities in the U.S. (Washington D.C., Chicago, New York City, Los Angeles, and Philadelphia)-for myself, but also a small farm town in a rural area of Pennsylvania…

Until that point, I had forbidden myself to think of what had happened to me the last time I was on Earth, but the past was becoming more and more inevitable. Slowly, I began to remember how I had been against harming the humans, how Orion and myself had struggled, but eventually succeeded, in getting in the house, and also how I had watched Orion take his last breaths.

Overwhelmed by emotion, maybe grief, I sat down in the general's chair and began giving orders, at the same time, surveying the soldiers, seeing who I would take with me…

Each general had been told to pick out the most advanced and skilled warrior, who also showed the most potential, in our Clans. We would take them to the large cities with us, for extensive training. I remembered how Orion had chosen me last time. 

I first saw the young soldier I would later take to train, being yelled at for an error by a captain, I think Hesperos. I had seen him when he was a trainee, when I had visited the IW [Intergalactic Warrior] Training Camp, and thought that he displayed signs of a future general. His name was Eunan. 

I walked over to the two novice warriors, and told Hesperos to go pilot the ship as he was directed. Hesperos staggered off, muttering something about me being "worse than Orion". I ignored Hesperos (as usual), and instructed one of the most skilled colonels to take my place I then turned to Eunan, who looked just as confused as I had felt when Orion had selected me. Follow me. I told him, and he began striding after me, clearly wondering where I was taking him. 

I opened the door in the back of the cockpit, which lead to a long, bare hallway. As we walked down the hallway, I said to Eunan, I'm taking you with me on an exclusive mission; we will be attacking the Big Five cities. We'll start in New York, and work our way to Los Angeles. I expect you to be extremely vigilant and adept when we attack the humans, since they have outsmarted the best of our warriors. Understand? Eunan looked at me and nodded. 

We reached the Separate Aircraft Hangar, and I took out the most sophisticated ship in the hangar. I sat in the front, and Eunan tensely took his seat behind me, as I warmed up the ship. The ship took off smoothly, and soon we were in the sky, a million miles above an unsuspecting Earth. I turned around to Eunan and said, Our first stop is New York.

There it is…the first chapter of a brand new Signs story ^_^ let me know if you like it, and if I get 5 reviews, I'll post another chapter!


	2. New York

A/N: Hey-sry I didn't get to update sooner-I have been sick & getting tests & homework & tests…-_- 

A/N 2: I own a couple characters & the plot

As we descended into Earth's atmosphere, towards New York, I first began to realize that it had been about eight hundred Earth years since we had invaded them. I braced myself for technology that we once thought unbelievable coming from humans, but instead got a shock, one of the most dominant shocks of my lifetime. 

I looked over New York, which was the same in every single way, except for the fact that the homes and large business buildings had been completely destroyed. 

It looked as if the humans had undergone numerous brutal attacks, but by what? Many of their buildings were destroyed, and, using a telescope, I could see that many small humans were trying to piece their city back together, using their alien machines and equipment. 

What happened _here_? I asked, thinking out loud. 

It's the after-effects to the humans' fourth World War. came a quiet, young voice from behind me. I turned around and looked at Eunan; I had not expected him to answer. While I was in Intermediary Training, we studied it. The war happened after the humans had been living in complete peace for five hundred years…

I had not heard about this war, just as I had not heard much of anything about Earth for a long while, ever since…

Once again, I felt I had to block out those thoughts, and so I asked Eunan, D'you think _all_ the human civilizations will be like this? 

I honestly don't know. he replied. After the humans' Global Peace Treaty, New York became the sort-of capital of Earth, since many of the important cities had been destroyed in the third World War. New York became the prime target for the humans opposed to the treaty.

For the first time since I was a new soldier on the Force, I had no idea of what to do. At first, I felt grief and pity towards the humans; why should we have to attack them right after their lives had been nearly destroyed? But then, I remembered what we were attacking: a bunch of homicidal, brainless creatures. 

Eunan then said to me, Do you still think we should attack them. I mean, they've already practically destroyed themselves, and-

We have to do what we were ordered, I said softly. I glanced at Eunan who looked somewhat hurt, the way I had felt towards humans when I was younger. Then, taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger on the control panel that released an extremely advanced nuclear weapon that had the ability to destroy any life it touched. 

* * *

Later that Earthian night, Eunan and I were sitting near the ship, a little outside of where Washington, D.C. used to be. We had had face-to-face combat with several villages of humans in that region, and it had tired us out. 

We had used our camouflage until we were inches behind the human, then grabbed them and quickly gassed them, casually throwing the bodies aside, looking for another victim. Of course, several knew what we were doing and tried to use the Chemical, but, because of the pills, failed and were soon killed. As I was killing the humans by the hundreds, I realized that this was a lot less painful for me, emotionally than it had been before. 

I noticed Eunan looking past the tall, emerald Earthian trees to the sky, towards where we came from. I knew he was thinking of home, the large purple mountains reaching towards the pale green sky, the blue forests and golden retaw [A/N: retaw = the aliens' form of water-I couldn't put "water" obviously ;P] dotting the scenery.

I was comprehending just how much I missed home, when Eunan interrupted my trail of thoughts. Where're we goin' tomorrow? asked the young soldier. 

Philadelphia, I replied. Was that completely destroyed in the war, too? I asked, smiling. 

Uh, no, they pretty much left Philadelphia alone, replied Eunan sheepishly. 

That's good, I said, getting up and climbing into the ship. More for us to destroy…

Eunan watched me closely for a short while after that; he had a look in his eye that told me he thought I was a brutal, human-hating warrior and master strategist. After a few minutes, Eunan blurted out Have you always hated humans this much? 

I glanced up at him, somewhat amused. Eunan was very young; I think he was only twenty-one. I don't hate humans. I'm not particularly fond of them, but I don't _hate_ them…

But why do you want to kill them so much? I mean, what did the humans ever do to us? he asked me, staring me straight in the eye. 

You don't remember the Human Revolution, do you? I asked Eunan. He shook his head; he had been a very small child at that time. Well, I'm sure you've heard of it, and the millions of us that were murdered by the humans that came to our planet through a time/space continuum. It was a very horrible time, and many thought that our species would not survive for much longer.

Ten years ago, we came to Earth, needing their resources. That had to be one of the hugest mistakes of all time, because even more of us ended up dead, including our Master and one of our Great Generals at the time. I said. 

Orion, replied Eunan, knowing the name that was now so familiar and legendary in our civilizations. 

Yes. So anyway, you see what the humans have done to us throughout history, and hopefully you understand why theirs is a disgusting race that must be eliminated, I finished. 

But why do we have to kill them so brutally? I've watched them, and it seems as though the humans can feel emotion and know what it feels like to have families… Eunan said. 

Maybe so, I said, sighing. Then, after a moment's hesitation, I continued. But ours is a society that cannot see beyond the ugly, putrid exterior of these animals. Everyone on our planet believes that a human is a creature that cannot feel emotion, only frustration and agitation. They think that humans are dirty, germ-ridden things that only deserve contempt and scorn. I stopped for a second. I, however, believe that humans are capable of much, much more than society thinks they are, and I wish that everyone else could see that. Eunan was staring at me with rapt attention. But, try as I might, it's impossible to convince anyone else of that, and so, we're stuck murdering innocent animals that have no idea why they're being killed by the dozen.

There was a long awkward silence then. Eventually, Eunan muttered, It's still wrong. 

Trying to change the subject, I replied, We have to leave for Pennsylvania at the crack off dawn, so we better get to sleep.

Eunan got into the rear of the ship and fell asleep almost instantly. I, however, couldn't fall asleep; I was too overwhelmed by my thoughts of which really was the more animalistic species. 

**OK, there's Chapter 2 ^_^ I hope you liked it and I'll get chapter 3 up ASAP (which might not be that soon-bear with me o_O)**


	3. Philadelphia

CHAPTER 3: Philadelphia

A/N: Same as always

Morning again. I woke up and started the engine, which woke Eunan. He said, groggily, Philadelphia, now? I nodded. 

Soon, we were in the air, flying to Philadelphia. As soon as we were over the city, I could see that Eunan had been right. The humans had pretty much left it alone during their war, and now Philadelphia looked just as populous as New York had been before. It would take a while, but we could probably destroy most of it with a bomb, then whatever was left over by hand-to-hand combat. 

I was about to stop the ship in midair in order to fire the bomb, when I felt Eunan's hand tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw him holding three jars that looked as if they had some kind of bug in them. What- I began. 

Listen, Eunan started. In these jars I have three of the most deadly human diseases: anthrax, smallpox, and cancer. If we mix them into the bomb, we could probably eliminate at least ten thousand more humans… 

I looked at Eunan and thought about this for a while. It was a pretty farfetched plan, but maybe, just maybe, it could work. Well… I said hesitantly. I guess we _could_ try it. 

Eunan looked the most delighted I had ever seen him. Great. he replied. And don't worry, I've tried this with smaller forms of the bomb and smaller amounts of the diseases, and they have all been successful so far.

I then began steering the ship towards a very secluded area, which was actually near a small body of the Chemical. But, of course, we didn't need to worry about that anymore. 

As we landed, I recognized the area. It was around the house that Orion and I had invaded. Perfect. 

I put the camouflager on the ship as Eunan began to stir the deadly viruses into the bomb's center. After he finished, he said, Um, because the bomb is so big, and there's a lot of disease cells in it, the bomb will probably take up to a day to settle and activate. 

That's OK, I said. It'll be worth it. 

But what'll we do until it's ready? Eunan asked me. 

I looked at him. We go kill some humans.

* * *

We were now running through the woods, dashing in between the Earthian plants. I could tell Eunan was having a hard time keeping up with me, but I didn't care. I needed to get to the house. 

Finally, we found ourselves facing a huge cornfield. The cornfield was one of the most vivid memories of, possibly, my entire life. Even though it seemed that the entire Earth had changed, this one tiny spot of it hadn't the slightest bit differed from before. 

I looked at Eunan, who had just caught up to me. He looked at the faint image of the house in the distance. Is that where we're going? he asked. 

Yeah. I replied. Come on. 

I began running through the corn. The only things I could hear was the rustling of the corn and our feet banging the tough, dirt ground. Finally, we reached the house. It wasn't boarded up like last time, either. That was when I should have gotten suspicious and turned back, but no, I was too overcome with the promise of a victorious revenge. 

I crossed the humans' yard, which was filled with strange, Earthian toys. I walked in the back door, which was unlocked. Another suspicion I had overlooked. 

When we walked inside, the fist thing I noticed was it was completely silent. I imagined that the humans were in hiding again, and skulked stealthily towards the basement. All of a sudden, I heard a thud. 

Eunan was on the ground, fighting with a human. He had been so scared upon arriving in the house that he had apparently forgot to put his camouflage on. I at once was in front of the human, punching his face, which made him let go of Eunan. His thoughts were loud and clear, the only things occupying my mind. "You're not going to be so successful this time, Alien," he thought. "Especially right about…now." 

I hit the floor as a tremendous amount of weight fell on top of me. I could see nothing but several orange flashes and the human I had been fighting getting away. I tried to battle my new attackers, but it was quite difficult with their thoughts overpowering my brain. 

"So predictable…always return to the scene of the crime…" 

"They won't stand a chance once we give 'em a little water…" 

"This one's strong, but not strong enough…"

I was like a wild beast now; my only desire was to become free from this grasp of the humans. I could see Eunan struggling madly, but also breathing extremely heavily. When he was first assigned to my Clan, I recognized that he had a minor breathing disorder, and I now wondered how that would play out in the attack. 

The Chemical was then splashed onto our heads, but it did nothing because of the pills we had taken that morning. Instead, I just felt cold, wet, and vulnerable. 

I began kicking and punching wildly. The humans wouldn't have another victory, not if I could help it. I kicked the human in orange hardly in his stomach, and he keeled over, having the wind knocked out of him. I stood up, and looked down upon him, preparing to gas the ugly beast. 

All of a sudden, I heard a loud ripping sound. I turned around and saw that the humans had ripped Eunan's gas emitters from his arms. It didn't take me very long to realize that they were now doing the same to me. This had to be the most painful ordeal I had ever gone through in my life, but nevertheless, I didn't scream or cry out, neither did Eunan. When we had both been training for the Force, we had been taught that those who cry out cannot take the pain. 

The first human was back up, and soon, I was back down on the hard, smooth Earthian floor. I realized that I would probably not live much longer, and prepared myself for the eternal grasp of death. 

The human began banging my head against the ground, and everything went black. 


	4. Prison

A/N: I own the plot & a couple characters, but nothing else really. ^_^

A/N 2: OK, this will probably be the longest (& grossest) chapter in the story--it's pretty loooooong-I have a lot to say at this point in the story ^_^

I woke up in a prison. Eunan and I were caged like common animals. I managed to shakily stand up, and walk to the cage's bars, which were made of steel, one of the only substances our species could not break. 

The front of the cage was facing a long hallway that was lined with two stories of cages, all containing our people. Every cage had the front wall made of steel bars. The two side walls and back wall were made with concrete, another substance we couldn't break. I wondered where we were and why. 

I heard fierce coughing, turned, and saw Eunan, laying in the cage, coughing up blood. He was laying face-up, so blood was all over his front. His complexion was extremely pale, and his eyes were big, bloodshot, and scared. Eunan looked up at me helplessly, and I searched the cage for something to help him.

I surveyed the cage intensely, and saw: a small hole in the back wall; two food dishes, filled with a mushy substance, that looked as if they were used to feed animals; and a ragged, dirty, rather large piece of cloth, covered with holes. 

I covered Eunan with the cloth, which was soon covered with blood. In between his vomiting, Eunan was gasping violently for air. But his efforts were ruined when he began vomiting and gagging on blood clots again. 

Having no idea what to do, I looked out to my fellow individuals, desperate for help, but the depressed, sunken looks on their faces did absolutely nothing for me. That's when I first noticed her. 

She looked very much like her father, I could literally see him in her face. Her complexion was dark, and her eyes were light. Unlike most of the prisoners here, her eyes were full of hope and determination to get out of here. I could also tell from her expression that she had a wild, free spirit that would not be crushed by the miserable, depressing mood of this place. I looked at her for a long time, and I will never forget those first moments I laid eyes on Kira. 

At first, I had no idea of what to say to Orion's daughter, but then she caught a glimpse of Eunan, his eyes bulging and helpless, his entire body bruised and covered with blood. What happened? Kira asked me. 

I looked at her, at first somewhat surprised. I-I don't know, I said. It started right after the humans got him.

Kira looked at Eunan. Then, she reached for a hole towards the back of her cage, which was directly across from ours. She then tossed me a human container that held a greenish-brown liquid in it. Give that to him to drink, she said. 

I looked at the container. What is it? I asked her. 

The stuff that the humans give us to eat combined with the Chemical. Kira replied. It's a miracle healer. Give him some. 

I twisted off the cap of the container and began pouring the liquid into Eunan's widely-opened mouth. However, every time some liquid would go in, he would immediately throw it up, along with some blood. This created a very disgusting scene, and the fact that everything was all over everything in the cage, including me, made it worse. I was beginning to think Eunan was not going to make it. 

But then, Eunan caught a glance of Kira, who was watching us closely from her cage. He just kept staring at her, and during this time, he didn't throw up at all, allowing me to pour the medicine into his mouth. Eunan then started shaking for a little bit, throwing up only blood, and soon fell asleep. 

I looked at Eunan, then at Kira, who said, You should get some sleep, too. The humans did a lot of damage to you, also. For the first time since I had woken up, I looked down at my mangled body. As I looked myself over, I thought that I was had more cut-up, injured parts than I did healthy parts. 

I swallowed the last of the medicine, which tasted extremely disgusting, and lied down across from Eunan, watching Kira. For the first time, I noticed she was sharing her cage with a young male, he looked about twelve. Kira was trying to heal his leg, which was swollen and discolored. I sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep on the cold, hard, dirt-caked ground.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to see Eunan, sitting up with the stained cloth around his shoulders, shivering from the cold in the cage. I was glad and to some extent stunned that he had made it to the morning. I sat up and said, You look like you're feeling a lot better.

Yeah, replied Eunan, looking at the ground. I thought I was going to die last night. Thanks for helping me.

It wasn't me, I replied, looking towards the cage across the hall. Kira was the one who gave me the liquid for you.

At the mention of her name, Kira looked up, shocked that I knew her name. H-How did you- she started. 

I worked with your father ten years ago in the Intergalactic Warrior Force. He was a great soldier and- I was interrupted by Kira. 

You mean my father wasn't killed in the Human Revolution? she asked. What about my mother? Is she alive?

I looked over at Kira, who seemed to be glowing in the faint beams of Earthian sunlight that shone through the cracks of the walls. Actually, I began, Just your mother was killed in the Human Revolution. Your father, who I accompanied on a mission to Earth ten years ago, died here. His name was Orion.

Kira had an expression of sheer surprise on her face; I had never seen anyone look that way before. At first, I thought she was happy until she said, My father was _Orion_? The barbarian that wanted to murder all humans and those who were against it? The brute that landed us all here in this hell?

Wait, I started, confused. How did Orion get all of us thrown into this prison? 

Kira sighed. OK, after that first Earthian invasion that you talked about, the humans that killed my father gave his body to some human science corporation for research. They were just going to dispose of it when they discovered that our species had a gland that gave off this chemical they needed, it's called oil or something. Anyway, they thought that those of us who had been captured alive would remain in captivity in order to breed and produce more oil-giving beings. So here we all are, forced to work every day, just so that the humans can have their oil.

Wait, we have to work? Eunan asked, worriedly. 

Yeah, but don't worry, she replied, smiling at him. Since you two are sick, the humans will probably start you off somewhere easy. They won't kill you purposely, either, since they need your sweat for the oil. 

I stared at Kira, at first unable to comprehend all of what was happening to me. Then, I looked at Eunan, who appeared to have been instantly smitten with Kira. He looked as if he didn't care that we were doomed, being held captive in a human prison, probably for the rest of our lives, as long as she was here. I sighed and asked Kira, How did _you_ get trapped here? 

Some friends of mine and I were coming to Earth to study humans for our Extraterrestrial Creature Study courses. We landed our small ship, and the next thing I knew, I was being beaten and thrown in here. Kira hesitated. That was three years ago, when I was seventeen.

At that time, the twelve-year-old in Kira's cage came up next to her, close to the front bars of the cage. Who are they, Kira? he asked, groggily. 

Jacob, these are two members of the Force, Celestino and Eunan. Celestino and Eunan, this is Jacob. I've been taking care of him since he was ten, and both his parents died of exhaustion from the labor, replied Kira. Jacob, a short child with big eyes and a pale complexion, looked at Eunan and I, who both had severe gashes all around our bodies, with wonder. He apparently had never seen anyone as mutated as us. 

At that time, dozens of humans, all carrying several leashes, busted into the cage-room and began hastily opening cages. A tall, thin one opened ours and quickly fastened Eunan and myself into harnesses, which clasped around our necks and chests. There were about ten harnesses attached to a single leash. As I walked alongside my many harnessed comrades, I knew for a fact that this was definitely _the_ most humiliating event of my entire life. 

We walked in a large herd for about an hour, until we reached what looked like a large work camp. Upon reaching the main area of the camp, we were split up into two groups: one group would work in the fields and the other would work in the factories. I was in the fields, along with Jacob, but Kira and Eunan were both in the factories. The humans seemed to put the sick and most of the females into the factories, while the males and some unusually strong females were sent to the fields. 

I was still in the harness, which was now attached to an elastic leash that allowed me to move rather freely. I also made sure that I took a spot near Jacob, whom Kira told me to watch as Eunan and her were dragged away. 

Jacob and myself, along with about five hundred others, worked in the fields, plucking some strange Earthian plants that were as tall as some of us and somehow able to grow in this cold weather. These plants must have been a new evolution of some kind, because I didn't remember seeing them on my last excursion here. 

It was unbelievably freezing, more frigid than our planet had ever gotten, and I saw some frozen, dead bodies scattered throughout the field as I went from plant to plant. 

Then, I got the surprise of a lifetime. All of a sudden, small pieces of white, flaky things began falling from the grayish-blue sky. I stuck out my arm, and soon, it was covered in a white layer of this fluffy stuff. This was amazing, and I could see many of the other prisoners looking at this with just as much wonder and awe as I was. The particles from the sky had, for just one moment, lifted us past the desolate prison back to our serene home planet. 

I heard laughter, turned, and saw Jacob, trying to catch some of the pieces on his tongue. He had dropped the plants he was holding and began running in a circle around the large plant, trying to catch more and more bits of this white matter on his tongue. All of a sudden, he fell to the floor. 

I turned and saw one of the human guards behind where Jacob was standing. Jacob had told me his name was Simon, and he was the only human to completely master our language. Therefore, he was the only human who could actually yell at us. Get up, you lousy beast! Work harder! Pick the crops! No time for fun! he screamed, whipping Jacob repeatedly. Then, seeing the rest of us, staring at him intently, he yelled, The rest of you swine; work! You're not going back until this entire field is cleared out! 

So the rest of the day went on like this, and finally, at nighttime, we were leashed and collected, and heading back to the prison, which would no doubt be icy and bitter. 

However, we stopped in front of the entrance to this camp, and were told by Simon to stand in straight lines. During this time, I met up with Eunan and Kira, who looked as if they had gone through just as much hard labor as I had. I then wondered what they were forced to do in the factories. Despite the cold, I was extremely sweaty from the work, and I then realized what was coming. 

The human who had harnessed Eunan and I was standing up in front of the line, with an oddly-shaped human tool. He rubbed the tool all over my body, collecting the sweat. Then, I was attached to a leash with several others, and forced to make the long trek back to the prison. 

Soon, we were back in our cage. The humans hadn't taken off our harnesses either; Kira explained that some days they would, and other days they wouldn't-it depended on their moods, really. Eunan was laying against the bars, talking to Kira, and I was up against the back wall, near the tiny crack that was our window to the outside world. I had the cloth covering me, but it was no use. I looked through the crack to the moon and stars, towards home. Since I had been here, most of my thoughts were to get Eunan and myself, and everyone else for that matter, out of here and back home. The other, and more torturing thoughts, however, were those of Violet and Todd. I needed to get off of Earth, and back to them. 

In a short while, I fell asleep, the cool wind breezing softly on the back of my neck. 

A/N: OK, OK, I know I'm not supposed to beg for reviews, but that psycho-terror known as Katie won't go away until I get a few more that review her reviews, and right now she's sprouting fangs and her eyes are glowing and…AAAAAAAA!!!


	5. The Show

Hey, sorry for the wait but I have been SO busy lately…anyway, without further ado, here is…

CHAPTER 5:The Show

The next few days were filled with agony and pain. I began to think that slavery would be the rest of my life until one day about three weeks after we arrived at the prison. 

I woke up early that day. There were three humans standing outside of our cage, staring at myself and Eunan. Miraculously, I could hear what they were _speaking_. 

"So which ones shall we take?" asked a short, fat human in a white coat. 

"I don't know, but these two males would make excellent specimens," said a taller, thinner one. He was much younger than the white-haired short human. He looked about twenty five or so. 

"I'm warning you, Professors," said the third, whom I recognized as Simon from the fields. "The older male can put up a pretty good fight."

I glared at them, and turned to Eunan, who had moved to the back of the cage, near me, once the humans had come in. How come we can understand what they're saying? I asked him. 

Because they ripped off our gas emitters. They were also used to read minds, but instead, because we don't have them, we can understand human speech. he said, never taking his eyes off the humans.

The humans continued. "Well, Leonard, do you really think it wise to take the older one? As Simon said, he's been trouble in the field so far and-" started the fat one. 

"Benjamin, I honestly think that he'll be no trouble at all. They know they can't move when they're shackled," said Leonard, who looked almost scarily familiar. "They're actually pretty smart."

"Smart? These things?" asked Benjamin. "You have to be kidding. All they want is to take over more and more land until everything is theirs. And they don't care if they kill us or each other, all they want is more power."

"No, I don't think that's true. I think they can feel emotion, and I think they have families, and know what it's like to have souls and…" began Leonard. 

"That's a lie," interrupted Benjamin. 

Leonard continued. "About 800 years back, it had to be my great-great grandfather's great-great-great grandfather, he actually battled one of them. In his journal, which I still have, he wrote that he could see emotion in the thing's eyes. 'It looked as if it had been through a lot, and was giving up on life,' he said." I almost jumped. This human was related to the one that had killed Orion. 

Benjamin sighed. "Suicidal aliens, right," he muttered. Then, Benjamin continued, "Well, anyway, d'you want to use these two, and…" he turned around and spotted Kira and Jacob, both close to the bars and just waking up. "These two? It'd be good to have a female and adolescent in there, also."

Leonard thought for a little bit. "Well, OK," he finally said, quietly. "Simon, go get a couple leashes."

"Yes, sir," replied Simon, and he walked back down the long, cage-lined hall. 

As Benjamin looked over the rest of our comrades, Leonard came closer to our cage. Both Eunan and I were in the back, giving him blank looks. "I know you can hear me," he said quietly. "And I know you are intelligent beings with souls and emotion, but try convincing _them_ of that."

I never took my eyes off that human. He just stood there, staring at us as we stared back, until Simon returned with the leashes. 

* * *

A short while later, I was shackled to three chains, one on my neck, and one on each of my ankles. They were all attached to a wall. A large, maroon cloth laid in front of us. I was on the end, Eunan was on my left, then Kira, and Jacob. None of us had any idea why we were here or what the humans were going to do to us. 

I looked at Eunan, who was clutching Kira's hand and sweating madly. He looked so frightened; I thought he was going to pass out soon. 

Suddenly, the cloth was moved, and we were facing many, many white coated humans, all holding a brown tool that they seemed to be writing on. Leonard and Benjamin then came out from Jacob's side, and began talking. 

"These animals are the latest discovery in cheap labor. They are as obedient as dogs, but are very human-like in their abilities. They have opposable thumbs, and can master simple tasks, such as putting together small machines, and picking crops. We are hoping to begin selling them as pets next spring or summer," said Benjamin. "And if you aren't fully convinced now, here's a demonstration on the obedience level of the species." 

Leonard turned towards us. "Sit," he said. I looked at everyone else. No one was moving. We may have been standing there, weak and caged, in front of about one hundred humans, but we still had some shreds of dignity left. 

However, because we had not sat when told, Simon came out and whipped each of us severely. We were bloody and bruised, but still dignified. 

Leonard looked at the snickering audience. "Uh, well, this brings us to the next part of the presentation-severe discipline. If a human is unfortunate enough to get one of these 'rebellious' ones that will not obey their commands, all the owner needs to do is pour a cup of common water on top of the pet's head. Watch."

Leonard took out a cup of the Chemical, and walked towards us. It just occurred to me that we hadn't taken our pills in three weeks. 

However, later on, with help from Eunan, I realized that because we had been taking the pills for a little while, our immunity systems against the Chemical were stronger. As for Kira and Jacob, I don't know how they survived, maybe it was that "Miracle Liquid" of theirs. 

I was the first to be "punished". It was an indescribable pain-everywhere a drop fell, my body became a dissolved, bloody mess. After Leonard moved, I reached up and felt the top of my head. Nothing but muscle and bone.

Leonard did the same to Eunan, Kira, and Jacob, cringing whenever he had to pour the Chemical on one of us. Although Eunan and Kira were squeezing each other's hands extremely hardly, they didn't scream. However, Jacob was howling madly with pain, which the humans somehow found funny. They wouldn't stop laughing as Jacob began crying and kept on yelling in pain. He was only twelve. 

Benjamin quieted the rest of the humans down, and then walked towards us again. "Sit," he said, repeating Leonard, and this time, I sat, relieved, along with Eunan and Jacob. However, Kira remained standing. 

Benjamin looked at Kira, with some incredulity that a common animal would have enough sense to stand up to him. Kira was simply standing there, not doing anything at all, but this was one of the most defiant acts I had ever seen. 

"Don't you hear me? Sit," he said, slightly louder. Kira stared at him with wonder, a smirk on her face. 

There were a few chuckles from the audience now. Benjamin sharply spun around, angry and embarrassed. His face was hot and his eyes were furious. He then tried to speak to Kira in our language. Obviously, he wasn't very good at it because instead of saying Sit, he screamed at Kira, Shit!. 

I had been trying to hold my laughter at the frustrated primate in, but that did it. I began laughing at him hysterically. Eunan and Jacob followed. This was a very humorous scene: here we were, sitting on a platform in front of hundreds of official-looking humans, half-dead, laughing because Kira refused to sit. 

Our laughter ceased. Simon came out on the platform, with his most severe whip. He hit us each about fifty times, until we were laying on the ground, helpless animals. Eunan and Jacob were both unconscious, and I was not far off. However, I managed to look up at Kira, who, amazingly, was still standing, although very shakily standing, absorbing the painful blows almost magically. 

Benjamin was so furious that he just stormed off the platform, leaving Leonard alone. "Uh, well, this presentation is postponed until we can…find more decent specimens," he said quickly, rushing off the platform and pulling the cloth in front of us. He looked around for Benjamin, but his co-worker was nowhere to be found. 

"Should I lead them back?" asked Simon, putting away his whip. 

"No, I'll take them back," said Leonard, looking at the muscular, bulky slave driver. 

"Suit yourself," said Simon, and he walked out the door. 

Leonard picked up Jacob, holding him as carefully as if Jacob were his own son. He looked at Kira and I. You two-grab him and follow me, said Leonard, who had apparently mastered some of our language. He motioned towards Eunan. We picked him up and began carrying him. 

As we walked down the freezing halls, I looked up at Kira, who was more blood than skin. She was panting heavily, and looked so very weak. I can carry him alone, I said, and Kira nodded, releasing her grip from Eunan's legs. 

As we continued to walk down the hallways, I asked Kira, So why didn't you sit when the humans told you to? 

She looked up at me. I didn't want to give in to those stupid animals, she replied. I will never forget that split second, right after she answered me. Her eyes looked exactly as Orion's had, right before he had died. 

We reached our cages, and Leonard carefully laid Jacob down in his cage. Kira and I stood outside my cage and watched the human. Then, Leonard walked out of the cage and motioned for Kira to get in the cage. Kira looked up at me, then leaned over and kissed Eunan on the forehead, wiping away some blood. Eunan slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Kira. Then, Leonard pushed Kira inside her cage, and opened ours. I laid Eunan close to the bars, facing Kira, and walked to the back of the cage. We had to escape from here, and we had to do it very soon. 

That night, I sat there, staring at the stars through the crack in the wall and wondered, 'We had such a strong advantage last time. What happened?' It almost was as if we had switched places with the humans; we were now the slow, ignorant animals who didn't have enough sense to rebel. 

Then, I asked myself, 'Why haven't we rebelled? What's stopping us?' Humans? No, we couldn't feel threatened by those…things. This was the first time since arriving at the prison that I thought a rebellion on our part was absolutely necessary.

I realized that I was one of the greatest generals in the Force and that this was just like General Training: a test. I was being put to a test. All the elements were here: protagonists (Eunan and I), antagonists (the humans), a challenging scenario, and lastly, a solution. All I needed now was a plan. 

I stayed up all night, figuring out the rebellion. When I finally finished it at daybreak, all I could hope for was the best. 

A/N: It would mean A LOT to me if you could just review this chapter cuz I spent a lot of time writing/perfecting it…Thanx! :-P


	6. The Escape

CHAPTER 6: THE ESCAPE

A/N: Hey sry I haven't updated in like forever…I've been working on other stories and stuff that I hope to have on Fictionpress.net soon!!! Anyhoo, here's Chapter 6 (Finally)

It was soon morning. The humans, being their cruel, uncaring selves, sent Eunan, Kira, Jacob, and I to work again. We were all in the fields. 

About midday, Simon went on his break. We were presently unmonitored, but I was certain a replacement caretaker would be along soon enough. Anyway, there was no hope of escape now, since we were all tied up. 

I began to struggle against my leash. I needed to be free, just for a minute. To my surprise, however, the leash broke like a twig; I didn't even need to struggle that much. I wondered why no one had ever tried. Then, it hit me. Fear of the humans and their whips. 

Kira was over two plants; Eunan was in between us. She looked absolutely horrible from yesterday. Half of her head was skinless and bloody. Her entire body was covered in bruises. Even though she had drunken so much of the liquid she concocted, her body was still in a terrible state. I was worried that, even though she was one of the strongest girls I had ever met, she wouldn't make it through this. And she would never see home again. 

Kira, I whispered. She looked up sharply, and her eyes widened upon seeing that I had broken my leash. 

Celestino, what are you doing? she hissed. The humans will kill you for sure. 

I grinned, in spite of this. There's no human watching us right now. Listen, I know you're respected among the prisoners. I need you to help me to spread the word that I have a plan, and we're all going to escape out of here tomorrow morning. 

Kira smiled. Why don't you just tell everyone right now? I had no time to protest. At once, Kira yelled, Listen up! Everyone stopped their work and gave Kira their undivided attention. I knew she was respected, but not _this _respected. 

Kira nudged me, and I turned over a huge bucket, dumping out the plants inside it. Then, I got on top of the bucket. I could now see much more of the fields, and about 500 faces were staring at me. 

All right, I know none of you came here voluntarily, and probably all of you are sick and tired of being slaves for these disgusting humans. I came here three weeks ago, and I've already had enough. I don't know what I'd do if I were here ten years, like some of you.

Anyway, last night, I came up with a plan. A plan to escape from this prison. In order for this plan to work, however, I will need all of your assistance. 

Tomorrow morning, when the humans take us out of our cages, I want any strong males over 16 to break their leashes, turn around, and attack the humans. Paralyze them, break their bones, throw them in the cages, do whatever you have to. During this time, weaker males, females, and children will follow Kira and myself out the door and outside. The males will then follow.

We will not stop running until night. By then, I will have some of the Force's emergency ships waiting to take us all home. 

This is an incredibly risky plan, and many of you will be injured. However, if everything goes right, and we all stick together, I know that we will be free by tomorrow!

Well, after this speech, the entire field erupted in cheers. I knew it would be exceedingly hard to evacuate about 750 of us, but it would be worth it. Besides, the humans were in a post-war state, and, after my studies of humans, I knew that this was one of the worst states for them to be in, both physically and mentally. 

I stepped down from the bucket, and Kira stepped up. Also, I want each of you to take most of your medicine tonight, since the humans will no doubt try to kill us with the Chemical. If you don't have much left, let Celestino or myself know, and we will get you some.

We all worked half-heartedly the rest of the day. I, myself, couldn't get thoughts of rebellion out of my head. It was an overwhelming feeling I hadn't had since…

All of a sudden, my mind flashed me back to the cool summer night last time I was here, on Earth. Orion had just finished telling me about Kira and Selene. About how he would get the humans no matter what it took… 

I was now in my cage. Eunan was leaning over the bars of our cage, whispering something to Kira, who was smiling. I could tell they were certainly excited about the escape. 

I looked behind Kira and saw Jacob, who had a somewhat apprehensive look on his face, as he did most of the time . He had been here since he was two. I never found out how he actually got here, just that he was here with his parents, who had each died in a lapse of just three months when he was ten. Kira also told me that Jacob didn't remember a thing about home. To him, _freedom_ was as alien as a word could be. 

Covering myself with the stained, ragged cloth, I quickly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

***

It was finally the morning of the rebellion. Everything went as normal, for now. Eunan and I had our typical breakfast of half-mush, half-Chemical substance. Then, in came the humans, unsuspecting, with our leashes. 

Since our cage was one of the ones at the end of the room, I had to do this as soon as I was shackled. ATTACK! I yelled, and the rebellion began.

It went almost as smoothly as I had planned. Blood was everywhere, and I was happy to see some humans were actually in cages as I made my way to the front, along with Kira, Eunan, and Jacob. I knocked out a few humans on my way up. Many of them were on the floor or in the cages. Perfect. However, I did see some of the humans exit the back door of the cage room. It didn't occur to me until later that they were going for reinforcements. 

I opened the front door, and hissed to Eunan and Jacob, Lead them and run as fast as you can to the ship and get the reinforcements. They nodded, and were off, dashing as fast as their legs could carry them, a huge mass behind them, running.

Kira! I then yelled, upon seeing her waiting. She turned around sharply, in the midst of the escaping mob. Go with Eunan to lead them. 

No, Celestino, I'm not leaving you alone, she yelled back. Eunan can manage on his own.

What? You think I can't? I exclaimed. Kira gave me one of her smirks. Go! I shouted, as the last few males escaped. I slammed the door and followed. 

Now we were running. Not stopping for anything. I heard the humans collecting behind us. We were almost up to the gate, almost out of the prison, when I hit the ground. 

There was a human behind me, attacking me. No, three. They were dragging my body back to the prison, back to hell. 

All of a sudden, I was lifted up. I peered through my mask of blood only to see Kira, taking on the three humans, Benjamin, Leonard, and Simon, by herself. Celestino, go! she shouted. 

Are you crazy? I yelled, grabbing Simon and throwing him to the ground. I punched his stomach a few times, knocking the wind out of him. Then, I scratched at his face, and finally, drove my claws through his heart. The evil slave-driver was finally dead. 

Meanwhile, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kira fighting off both Leonard and Benjamin, who had transformed from official-looking professors into what they really were, animals. That just proved that there was some human in every one of them. 

I helped Kira, and threw them off her back. I was immediately thrown down and knocked nearly unconscious by one of them, I couldn't tell who. Kira, full of fury and determination, grabbed a weapon, I think it was called a knife or something, belonging to one of the humans that was nearby. Benjamin and Leonard were on the ground, face-up, trying desperately to get back on their legs. It was hopeless. Kira drove the knife through Benjamin's heart, killing him, too. She then ripped out the blood-covered knife, and charged at Leonard, who was too swift for her. 

He tackled Kira from behind, causing her to fumble and lose grip on the knife, which cut off a few of her fingers. Leonard was on all fours, over Kira, holding her still, knife in his bloody paw. He aimed for her heart, and the knife went down. 

If I was even a second later, Kira would've been dead. I rushed up, the blood I had left within me rushing to my head, and knocked over Leonard, who was on the dirt ground now. The knife flew through the air, and landed next to Simon and Benjamin's bodies. I had the human pinned. 

He struggled like hell, of course, but was no match for me. We had weakened Leonard greatly; he was extremely close to death, now. Celestino! yelled Kira, and she tossed me the knife. 

I glanced up after grabbing the knife and saw the last bodies run into the forest. Kira-go catch up with them, I yelled. She stood there. 

Not without you, she said. 

Oh, come on, Kira. Just go already. I'm fine. Go on, I replied, sick of her stubbornness. Eunan's probably a mess without you, I added. 

Kira managed a smile. All right, you win, General. See you at the ship. She then ran off, leaving me with Leonard. 

He was struggling so hard through this whole thing, but couldn't get out of my grip; he was simply too weak. I aimed at him with the knife, but didn't drive it through him. Instead, I stood up and kicked him aside before he had time to fight back. He was now laying beside Simon. I spoke to him. "I thought you were different than them. I was wrong. You're just a human, too," I said. Leonard glared at me. I drove the knife through his back as he limped towards me to pathetically attack. 

I left the knife in Leonard and ran. It was then I realized that I had just spoken human. It was kind of strange; my voice had been much more robotic and mechanical than when I spoke normally. I guess I just picked it up after living under human rule for a month. 

I ran off, into the horizon. Earth's sun was at its highest point, which meant it was the middle of the day. I figured that everyone else had to be at least halfway to the ship by now. 

I stood on a hill and looked back at the ruins of the prison. Even up there, I could see the blood, the dead bodies, and the battle that would always be implanted deep in my memory forever.

Wow. Chapter 6. Hehehehe…that was kinda cool. Anyway, I'll have chapter 7 up ASAP!!! :o) 


	7. Heading Home

CHAPTER 7...Heading Home

I caught up with the mob after about an hour of running alone. Eunan and Kira were leading, and it looked as if Eunan was half-carrying Jacob. However, I stayed in the back, and made sure everyone was there and accounted for. 

We ran all through the night, even though nothing except the faint ghosts of the memories of the prison was pursuing us. I began to get tired, but kept myself running. I had come so far; I needed to make it, I _would _make it. 

Soon, I was at the ship Eunan and I had left about a month ago. It looked as if Eunan, Kira, and Jacob had been there a while. I cut through the crowd and made my way up to the three. Kira and Eunan were leaning on the ship, and Jacob was laying in the back. 

You guys OK? I asked. Eunan and Kira nodded. 

Celestino, I sent for the ships 'bout a half hour ago. The Master said they'd be here in an hour or so, said Eunan. 

Good. Thanks, I said. You all right, Jacob? I asked the twelve-year-old, whose legs looked extremely mangled. He looked up, gave a faint smile, and nodded. 

I think his legs are going to be permanently crippled, though, said Kira, looking at Jacob. A human got him as Eunan and him were running out. 

Well, we'll have a health technician look at it on the ship, I said. 

We stood in camouflage and silence for a while, until the ships came to rescue those who had been through so much. 

~*~

It has been about three days since we escaped, and most of the former prisoners are doing all right. They are presently in extra rooms of the mothership, where our Master is. 

Shortly after I returned to my ship, the Master called me forth to the mothership. I went up there, to see all the generals waiting. After telling them what had happened to Eunan and I, the Master told us that we were about to destroy the Earth totally. None of our troops were missing this time, and only a minimal number had been killed. 

The other nineteen generals and myself all got out our GKCs [General Key Cards] that we had received prior to this mission. We each placed them in an opening on a large control panel near the Master's office. A humongous bomb, about the size of Sirron, one of our moons, was released towards Earth. The Master told us that some Scientists and himself had constructed the bomb while our troops were on Earth. 

When the bomb touched Earth, it had to have been one of the most memorable and, surprisingly beautiful, moments of my life. The darkness of the sky was overtaken by orange and yellow, from the bomb, and blue, from the destroyed planet. I am pleased to say that humans are now an extinct species. 

As I watched the bomb go off in space, I thought of last time, 800 Earth years ago, 10 of our years ago. I remember thinking that we would come again and prevail. We did. 

I am writing this as we return home. Most of my bruises and injuries are healing, but the internal wounds still burn, just as they always will. 

I look up to see Eunan, directly in front of me, piloting the ship. Kira is with him, her head is on his shoulder, and she leans up to whisper something in his ear. I am glad that, although this was a terribly painful event, at least something good happened for the two of them. Watching my two young comrades, I am reminded of myself and Violet at that age. I can't wait to get home to her, my lovely wife. 

Jacob is currently in the back of the ship, sleeping. The medical technician said that because of his leg injuries, Jacob would have to wear a brace for a while. However, I know he has some of the same traits as Kira, he is a strong boy, and he will get through it somewhat easily. 

I still cannot believe what Eunan and I have done while on Earth. We have made the dreams of so many come true, first with the rebellion, and now, destroying the Earth. I look forward to getting back home to tell the rest of our world the great news. We have prevailed. 

~*~

Also, one thing I forgot to say…

About an hour after Earth was destroyed, the faint colors were still in the air. Eunan and I were watching the explosion from the side of the ship, while we were both on break, and Kira and Jacob rested. It's a shame we had to kill those defenseless humans, huh? asked Eunan. 

Yeah, but it was coming, I replied. Still…they were so much like us…

Eunan looked up at me and said, Well, maybe, we're just so much like them.

~*~*~THE END~*~*~

**trumpets play** da duh da DAAAAA!!! Yay!!! The Real Signs 2 is completed!!! Well, I'm off now, but look for some of my future stories, both on Fanfiction and Fictionpress! Tootles! ~*~*~*~


End file.
